


Momzilla

by Cloudy_Serendipity



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Cravings, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hormones, Pregnancy, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Soft Bucky Barnes, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Serendipity/pseuds/Cloudy_Serendipity
Summary: All you want is a shamrock shake!  Why does being pregnant have to be so hard?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68
Collections: Cloudy's Horniest Book Club Drunk Drabbles & Challenges





	Momzilla

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for @the-ss-horniest-book-club St Paddy’s Day Drunk Drabble continuation. I have taken the shamrock prompt and murdered it with diabetes and calories ;) Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Warnings: hormones and unruly emotions/mood swings, fluff and sweet sweet Bucky.

Cravings and hormones weren’t the worst part of being pregnant but today they had you at your wits end.

A supposedly fun shopping trip with Natasha and Wanda had ended in bitter words and Natasha officially naming you “momzilla”. She understood, they all understood, you were really struggling right now and had locked yourself in your old room because your craving for a McDonald’s shamrock shake was raging through your system unchecked.

“You better get in there and make this right, Barnes.” Natasha threatened on the other side of the door, you could almost picture her judgemental glare and finger pointed right at the love of your life. “She’s carrying _your_ spawn.”

“All my fault, I suppose?” Bucky sounded tired and even though you were angry, upset and a whole bunch of other things you couldn’t get a handle on, you felt bad that Nat had called him back from training the new rookies just for this.

“Well she wasn’t this crazy _before_ you knocked her up.” She sighed, irritated. “Just fix it.”

“I always do.” He rustled a paper bag as he let himself in with the key he still kept despite you moving into his room with him over a year ago.

From the bedroom you heard him quietly moving around the kitchenette, opening drawers and running the water before the loud blare of the smoothie maker broke the otherwise muted ambiance.

The bedroom door opened quietly and you lay still, breathing in little huffs, trying to hold back the tears.

Bucky’s weight dipped the bed behind you before the sound of a glass on the bedside table made your eyes snap open. He lay down to spoon you, arms gently snaking around your swollen tummy.

“Sweetheart?”

The tears came instantly and you twisted in his embrace to bury your face in his chest. He’d come straight from the training academy, the soft alluring smell of his musk mixed with the acrid dusty smell from the old hall filled your nose.

“I’m sorry.” You sobbed, clinging tighter to him. You felt pathetic and confused, and you hated that you couldn’t control your emotions.

“Don’t be,” he cooed, stroking your hair and laying a kiss on your crown. “I can’t think of a better way to escape work than to come home and pamper my two best girls.”

You laughed a snotty, tear-filled laugh and sighed, wiping your eyes on the sleeves of the baggy hoody you wore. _His_ hoody.

“C’mon,” he shifted, “sit up and take your medicine.”

He presented you with a tall glass of thick creamy green goodness with whipped cream and a wafer-thin chocolate in the shape of a shamrock. The smell of the peppermint already cooling the tear tracks on your face.

“You made me a shamrock shake?” Your eyes watered again with tears of a different kind and as you sipped the doubly cool concoction, letting the sweet creamy mint fill you with bliss, you looked up at Bucky with wide eyes.

“Anything for you baby,” he beamed a soft smile, “just don’t hate me if it’s not quite as good as the McD’s ones.”

You swallowed a big gulp, swirling the straw around in the cream. “I’m never going there again,” you licked cream from the straw, “yours is so much better.”


End file.
